Off Course
by erm31323
Summary: Written for the Finals of the QLFC - Harry decides to take Teddy to his first professional Quidditch match to watch the Harpies play the Falcons. Things don't go quite according to plan, however.


**A/N - Written for the Finals (eep!) of the QLFC. I just want to say that I am so proud of our team for making it all the way to the finals! I know there were times when we never thought we would make it this far, but it has been an honor to get to know and write with all of you. :) You are all amazing!**

**So this round we had to write about Falmouth, Cornwall, the hometown of our team the Falcons. My prompt was to write about someone getting lost in/at your location. Pedennis Castle is actually a real place in Falmouth as is the aquarium I mention. The magical part of the aquarium is made up, as is Moughmough Square (thanks to Mark for that idea.) I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Off Course**

Harry knocked on Andromeda's door and heard the patter of feet moments later. The door was flung open and four year-old Teddy stood in the entry with a wide smile on his face.

"Uncle Harry!" he yelled then jumped at his godfather. Harry caught him easily just as Andromeda appeared in the doorway.

"Edward Lupin, what have I told you about opening the door without me?" she said sternly, hands on her hips.

"But Grandma, I knew it was Uncle Harry," Teddy protested.

"No, you _thought_ it was Harry," Andromeda pointed out. "You didn't know for sure." She crossed her arms in front of her and glared slightly at her grandson.

"Teddy, you need to listen to your grandmother," Harry said. "It isn't safe to open the door by yourself."

"Sorry Grandma," Teddy mumbled, suitably chastened. Andromeda smiled and patted his back, then ushered Harry into the house. Harry set Teddy on his feet.

"Are we going to watch Aunt Ginny now?" Teddy asked excitedly. Harry was taking him to his first professional Quidditch match. The Harpies were playing the Falmouth Falcons.

"Not just yet Ted," Harry said, ruffling his hair. "I've got us a Portkey, but it won't activate for another fifteen minutes."

"All right, well here's his bag," Andromeda said handing Harry a small rucksack with a change of clothes and Teddy's pajamas, as well as his toothbrush as Harry intended to keep him overnight. Harry shrunk it and put it in his pocket.

"Oh, I forgot my wolf!" Teddy exclaimed as he ran from the room. Harry smiled after him then turned back to Andromeda.

"We're going to stay in Falmouth," Harry explained. "Ginny is going to join us after the match. There's an aquarium there that I thought Teddy might like, so we'll explore that tomorrow. It's mostly Muggle, but part of it is magical. They've got plimpies and shrakes among other things. We might stop by Pendennis Castle before the match today and I'm sure we'll take a walk through Moughmough Square." At Andromeda's quizzical look he explained. "Falmouth's answer to Diagon Alley, but much smaller of course. We'll have him home by dinner tomorrow."

"I'm sure he'll love it," Andromeda said with a smile. "Enjoy yourselves." Teddy returned, his stuffed wolf clutched in his arms.

"Teddy, mate, you'd better say goodbye to your grandmother," Harry instructed. Our Portkey will activate soon." Andromeda knelt in front of her grandson.

"Behave yourself and listen to Harry and Ginny," she admonished. Teddy nodded vigorously. "And mind your manners."

"Yes Grandma," Teddy promised. He threw his arms around her and gave her a loud kiss on the cheek. She chuckled and kissed his forehead. Harry pulled the Portkey from his pocket and picked Teddy up.

"Hang on tight," he said and Teddy wrapped one arm around Harry's neck, the other holding tightly to his wolf and shut his eyes. The Portkey began to glow.

"Three, two, one," Harry said and they were whisked away from Andromeda's house.

* * *

They landed in a small wooded area and Harry looked around before setting Teddy on his feet. He took the little boy's hand and glanced up at the sky. The trees however, were rather dense and Harry couldn't see much.

"Where are we?" Teddy asked. "I thought we were going to the match."

"We are," Harry assured him. "But it won't start for a while yet. I thought you might like to see the castle that's here before we go."

"Is it like Hogwarts?" Teddy asked. Harry chuckled.

"No, not as big as Hogwarts," he said. "And it's a Muggle place so we can't be talking about Quidditch or magic while we're there all right?"

"Okay," Teddy agreed. He began to skip alongside Harry as they started walking in what Harry hoped was the right direction. He thought they would have landed on the castle's grounds. At least that's what he'd asked for when he had spoken to Alfred in the Portkey Office.

They walked for a few minutes, Harry expecting that any moment they would reach the edge of the trees and see the castle in front of them. The trees had thinned a bit and Harry could actually see the sky now, but the sun was nearly directly overhead so it didn't help much in determining their direction.

"How much longer?" Teddy asked when they had been walking for ten minutes.

"I'm not sure Ted," Harry admitted. "But it's probably just a few more minutes." Teddy had stopped skipping and was now plodding along at Harry's side.

"My feet are tired," Teddy whined after another ten minutes.

"I know mate, I'm sorry," Harry said. "Here give me your wolf and you can ride on my back." Teddy handed the toy over and Harry shrunk it and put it in his other pocket. He squatted down and Teddy clambered onto his back. Harry stood up and kept walking.

After another fifteen minutes, even Harry was frustrated. He stopped and looked around. They were surrounded by trees and everything looked the same. In fact, it was entirely possible that they'd been walking in circles. And Teddy was starting to get awfully heavy. Harry cursed Alfred in his head.

"Uncle Harry, I'm hungry," Teddy whined.

"We'll find a place for lunch as soon as we get out of these woods, okay?" Harry said, trying to placate the boy.

"Are we still gonna see the castle?" Teddy asked.

"I'm not sure if we'll have time now," Harry admitted. Teddy rested his chin on Harry's shoulder as they kept walking. There was a noise behind them and Harry stopped to listen.

"What was that?" Teddy asked in a small voice.

"I'm sure it was just a rabbit or something," Harry said. He kept walking and they heard the noise again. It was a rustling as if something was moving through the underbrush.

"Uncle Harry," Teddy whispered. "I'm scared."

"It's okay Teddy," Harry said shifting the boy slightly so he could pull his wand from his sleeve. He turned back towards the direction of the noise, keeping one arm firmly gripped around Teddy's leg, the other holding his wand out in front of him. Teddy buried his face in Harry's shoulder, his arms nearly choking Harry as he tightened his hold. They stood in silence for a few minutes, but Harry heard nothing. Deciding that whatever it was had gone, he walked a bit further until they reached a fallen tree.

"Let's sit down and rest a minute," he said, shrugging Teddy off his back and down onto the trunk. The little boy sat down, scooting as close to Harry as he could as soon as Harry joined him. "It's okay mate," Harry said soothingly putting an arm around him. Teddy started to sniffle.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked.

"I wanna go home," Teddy said.

"I know Teddy, I'm sorry," Harry said. He sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face. He could just Apparate them to the stadium but Teddy was absolutely terrified to do it. When he was nearly three, Harry had taken Teddy to Fortescue's in Diagon Alley. After they had only been there a short time, he got upset and Harry could tell he wasn't feeling well. Instead of walking all the way to the Leaky Cauldron to Floo back to Gimmauld Place, Harry had Apparated with him instead. Teddy had sicked up violently just after they landed. While it turned out that Teddy already had a stomach bug, he had immediately associated Apparition with being ill. No matter what anyone said or how they tried to explain it to him, Teddy wouldn't budge. He would cry and shake anytime anyone suggested Apparition afterward and so Harry had stuck to the Floo from then on.

Harry twirled his wand in his fingers and thought about the Four-Point spell. It would show him which way was north, but given Harry had no idea just where they had landed in reference to the castle, it really wouldn't do him much good. Still, it would keep them heading in the same direction and at least they wouldn't be walking in circles.

He had Teddy climb back on his back and muttered the spell, following the direction his wand pointed. After twenty minutes when they still hadn't reached the edge of the forest, Harry sighed in defeat. He stopped and wrapped his arms around Teddy, bringing him to the front of his body. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the wolf, enlarging it and handing it to his godson.

"Teddy, we're lost," Harry said. Teddy nodded solemnly.

"I know you're hungry and you're tired and I can get us to the stadium, but," Harry paused and bit his lip. "I'll have to Apparate us." Teddy's eyes widened and he began to shake his head.

"I know mate," Harry soothed. "I know you're scared but just listen to me okay?" Teddy sniffled and then nodded. "That day we Apparated to my house from Fortescue's, you were already sick. You would have sicked up even if we'd come through the Floo. It wasn't because of the Apparition Teddy, I promise."

"I don't want to Uncle Harry," Teddy nearly whispered. Harry hugged him and rubbed his back.

"I know you don't, but I'm afraid it's the only way out of this forest," Harry said. Teddy sniffled again and clutched his wolf. Harry kissed the top of his head. "What do you say? You trust me don't you?"

"You promise I won't get sick?" Teddy asked.

"Do you feel sick right now?" Harry replied. Teddy shook his head. "Then I promise you won't get sick. Your tummy might feel a little funny for a few minutes, but that's all." Teddy hitched in a breath.

"Okay," he said in a small voice.

"Hold on tight and close your eyes," Harry said. Teddy nodded and gripped his wolf so tightly his knuckles were white. His other hand was fisted in Harry's shirt. Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on the stadium, turned and with a pop they Disapparated.

They landed just outside the gates, but well inside the wards that kept the stadium hidden from the Muggles. Harry looked down at Teddy who was gritting his teeth, still holding tightly to Harry's shirt.

"We're here," Harry said softly. Teddy drew in a breath and slowly opened his eyes. He looked around and saw the stadium in front of them.

"How do you feel?" Harry asked. Teddy's brow furrowed as he concentrated.

"Like when we dive on your broom," he finally said. Harry chuckled.

"Do you feel like you're going to be sick?" Harry questioned. Teddy cocked his head, his hands finally relaxing.

"No," he replied with a grin. "I did it Uncle Harry. I Apparated!"

"Yes, you did mate," Harry replied with a smile.

"Are we gonna see the castle?" Teddy asked.

"How about we find Aunt Ginny and get some lunch instead?" Harry suggested. Teddy seemed to contemplate this.

"Okay," he replied. Harry set Teddy down and took his hand, walking up to the gate. Although it was still early and the fans hadn't started arriving yet, Harry was instantly recognized and given access. The Harpies were flying around the pitch and Harry and Teddy watched for a few minutes before they all landed and Gwenog Jones gathered them in a huddle for a last-minute pep talk. Harry managed to get Ginny's attention before she went into the locker room after the meeting was over.

She flew over to where they stood and dismounted from her broom in front of them.

"You're here early," she said kissing Harry before she bent down and picked up Teddy. "I thought you were going to visit the castle."

"Slight change in plans," Harry said. "We've had quite an adventure this morning."

"Aunt Ginny, I Apparated!" Teddy exclaimed proudly before Harry could say anything else.

"You did?" Ginny said in surprise, glancing at Harry.

"And I didn't even get sick," Teddy continued smug smile on his face.

"Wow, that's wonderful Teddy," Ginny said giving Harry another questioning look.

"It's a long story," Harry said. "We'll tell you all about it after the match. We've got to get some lunch."

"Come and eat with the team," Ginny said. "Gwenog won't mind. You know she loves you. And then you can tell me all about your adventure."

"What do you think Teddy?" Harry asked.

"Yes!" Teddy said excitedly bouncing up and down in Ginny's arms. Ginny laughed.

"Come on then," she said as Harry wrapped an arm around her and they made their way to the team lunch room.

"Gin, remind me to send Alfred Hupner in the Portkey office a thank you note on Monday," Harry said as they walked across the pitch. Ginny looked at him in confusion and Harry chuckled. "I'll tell you later."


End file.
